1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of continuously manufacturing disposable wearing articles, such as disposable diapers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is shown in FIG. 28, in the step of manufacturing disposable wearing articles in a transverse flow state (see an arrow indicted by a capital A), it is known to cut a web 41 in the length direction so that concave portions 41a and convex portions 41b appear alternately, then widen a first web 41A and a second web 41B, and attach absorbers 42 to bridge between the concave portions 41a and the convex portions 41b of the first web 41A and the second web 41B (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-306534 and 002-272781).
When the web 41 is cut into the first web 41A and the second web 41B, however, tension in the length direction of the web is kept applied on portions including W11, whereas tension is no longer applied on portions including W12 because these portions are in open width and therefore hard to hold. This readily gives rise to wrinkles in the portions including W12 (convex portions 41b), and a problem arises when absorbers are attached. In a case where an elastic member is inserted in the web 41 in the length direction of the web, a contractive force in the length direction is induced in the portions including W12 (convex portions 41b) after the web is cut, which gives rise to wrinkles and creases. In particular, in a case where a leg peripheral elastic member 43 is inserted in the portions (convex portions 41b) including W12 along convex portions, a contractive force is induced in a direction different from the direction of the tension that is applied while the web is transported in open width. This gives rise to more significant wrinkles and creases, and a problem arises when the absorbers are attached.